I Promise
by LeiliPattz
Summary: One-shot — *Mesmas crianças de Young Love* - É Dia das Mães, e Bella e Edward vão montar presentes para as suas mães, e ter uma "conversa" sobre o futuro.


**I Promise**

****Título: ****I Promise**  
><strong>Autora:<strong> **Leili Pattz**  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> **Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> **Romance**  
><strong>Censura:<strong> Livre  
>Sinopse: <strong>_*Mesmas crianças de Young Love*_ - É Dia das Mães, e Bella e Edward vão montar presentes para as suas mães, e ter uma "conversa" sobre o futuro.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, e os personagens em sua maioria, a Stephenie Meyer. Não copie.

* * *

><p><em>Back when we were young<em>

_We ran into the sun_

_It's like we fell apart_

_Yes you stole my heart_

**The Mostar Diving Club - Worlds Collide**

* * *

><p>Era sábado. Bella tinha tudo espalhado pelo chão do seu quarto. Cartolinas cortadas em forma de cartão que seu papai tinha cortado para eles, canetinhas, glitter, cola, lápis de cor, flores, lantejoulas e agora só faltava o<em> Edwad <em>e os corações que o Tio Carlisle ia fazer, para começar a montar os cartões de dia das mães, para as suas mamães.

Não demorou para o _Edwad_ chegar, e ela desceu as escadas para que ele subisse com ela, e a sua mãe não fosse agora para o seu quarto.

- Edwad – ela disse quando viu o garotinho de cabelos acobreados e bagunçados. Ele sorriu para ela, daquele jeito tortinho, que deixava ela risonha.

- Bella, eu trouxe o que você pediu – disse mostrando uma pasta em sua mão.

- Venha – sorriu subindo novamente as escadas – Mamãe não é pa subi po meu quato – a pequena gritou enquanto sumia no corredor seguida pelo Edward.

Eles sentaram no chão do quarto dela, e começaram a pensar no que escrever, ou melhor, no que Edward ia escrever, porque Bella não era muito boa escrevendo. Eles optaram por pequenas mensagens como "Você é a melhor mamãe do mundo inteiro" para Esmé, e "Mamãe eu te amo, e obrigada por cuidar tão bem de mim" para a Renée.

Depois de escreverem começaram a desenhar. Bella desenhou uma mulher, ou tentou, com um vestido azul, igual o que a mamãe dela gostava, Edward desenhou uma mulher com três crianças, todos juntos como era na sua casa.

Quando estava colando algumas lantejoulas na parte de dentro do seu cartão, Bella resolveu fazer uma pergunta para o _Edwad._

- Edwad, quando nós ficamos gandes como nossos pais, eu seuei a mamãe dos seus filhos não é? – ela perguntava como se tivesse falando "está chovendo?" e isso deixou Edward momentaneamente sem palavras, pois nunca tinha pensado em algo assim.

- Bella, eu nunca pensei nisso, mas você é minha namorada não é? – ela assentiu sem tirar a atenção das suas lantejoulas. – Então quando crescermos eu vou me casar com você, porque se é a minha namorada, vai se casar comigo. Você vai, não vai?

- Clauo que eu vou Edwad – ela levantou o rosto e sorriu para ele. – Se não casaumos não vamos te filhos. Eu peguntei pa mamãe quando eu podeuia te filhos, ela disse "quando você fo gande e estive casada" então quando fomos gandes vamos nos casa e te filhos.

Ele sorriu novamente, o sorriso torto que ela amava, e estranhamente sentia algo por dentro, não sabendo bem o que era, mas que o deixava extremamente feliz.

- Entao será isso, você será a mãe dos meus filhos. Se tivermos uma menina, eu quero que ela tenha as suas sardas, essas que você tem no nariz e nas bochechas – ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Eu não gosto das minhas saudas.

- Mas eu amo as suas sardas. São tão lindas, parece que foi feito pelo o sol, dourados e bonitinhos – ele disse sincero. Ele realmente gostava das sardas dela.

- Ta bom – ela rodou os olhinhos segurando um sorriso. – Se tivemos um menino, queuo que ele tenha seus olhos, seu souiso e seu cabelo.

- Você quer uma cópia minha? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Clauo né Edward. Você é bonito, e meu filho vai se bonito, igual a você – Bella sorriu inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Ai eu vou no banheiuo – disse levantando e saindo do quarto.

Isso deu a Edward uma idéia e tempo de colocar ela em prática. Pegou um cartão, e escreveu uma mensagem, pegou um coração e colou na frente, escrevendo o nome da Bella no meio, não deu tempo de fazer muita coisa. Fechou o cartão e guardou na pasta que ele tinha trago os corações, no momento que Bella voltou para o quarto.

Continuaram a trabalhar em seus cartões não voltando a falar no antigo assunto. Terminaram seus cartões e resolveram ir para a sala, onde Renée e Esme estavam servindo leite com cookies para Emmett. Esse estava com a perna quebrada, e não pode fazer cartões com eles, mas já tinha feito em casa com a ajuda do seu pai. A pequena Alice estava em seu carrinho, dormindo pacificamente, e aquela calma não estariam com ela quando crescessem. Mal eles imaginavam que aquela pequena menina seria o furacão da vida de todos.

- Vocês também querem cookies? Estão quentinhos – Renée perguntou aos dois, que assentiram.

Sentaram ao lado de Emmett e comeram os cookies, tomando leite e assistindo desenho. Logo Carlisle chegou para os levar para casa e antes de irem embora Edward chamou Bella em um canto e lhe deu o cartão, fazendo seus olhinhos brilhares quando com um pouco de dificuldade, ela conseguiu ler.

- Obigada Edwad – deu um beijo na bochecha dela sorrindo timidamente.

- É uma promessa para o futuro – ele disse passando levemente sua mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Sim. Eu vou guada pa sempie esse cautão – Bella prometeu e ele foi embora.

Ela suspirou e subiu para o seu quarto guardando o cartão em uma caixa que ela tinha para guardar seus colares, brinquinhos, faixas de cabelo. A pequena pensou se o que prometeram poderia ser real depois de muitos anos, e decidiu não se importar com isso agora.

~x~

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Charlie levaram o café da manhã de Renée na cama, com um copo com uma rosa, o cartão que Bella fez, e duas caixas de presente. Um dos presentes era um livro que Charlie tinha escolhido, e que Renée estava a um tempo querendo, e o outro era uma linda blusa branca com bordados que Bella tinha ido comprar junto com seu pai.

- Obrigada meus amores – ela disse dando um beijo em cada.

Renée observou que Bella tinha outro cartão na mão, com o nome de tal na frente, e franziu a testa antes de perguntar.

- Que cartão é essa minha filha?

- Ah, esse cautão, o Edwad que me deu. Que ve? – perguntou, estendendo o cartão para a mãe.

- Sim, claro – ela pegou e Charlie sentou ao lado de Renée, curioso para ver o que tinha no tal cartão.

Renée deu uma risadinha com o que tinha escrito dentro e Charlie bufou sorrindo, ele sabia que era inocência de criança, mas ainda era muito cedo para a filha pensar no futuro.

- Eu e o Edwad pometemos que íamos nos casa quando fomos gande, como vocês e o tio Calile e a tia Esmé. E só vamos te filhos depois de estamos casados.

Agora eles gargalharam para a fofura da filha e do _namouado_ dela. Renée deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella, e afagou seus cabelos.

- Vocês vão ser muito felizes quando crescerem, e vão ter lindos filhos meu bebe, mas agora que tal ajudar a mamãe a comer essas deliciosas panquecas?

Bella sorriu e se aproximou mais da mãe e provando as deliciosas panquecas feitas por Charlie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 anos depois...<strong>_

Bella olhou o relógio em cima da cabeceira, era quase sete horas da manhã, e uma luz fraca entrava através das cortinas anunciando a manhã. Tinha tido um sonho, que era mais uma lembrança de quando era criança, e não tinha conseguido mais dormir.

Levantou da cama, e foi até o closet do quarto, retirando uma caixa branca que continha as suas lembranças. Sentou ao pé da cama, abrindo a caixa em seu colo, tirou de lá um cartão branco, ou que um dia foi branco, envelhecido pelo tempo, colocou a caixa no chão sem fazer barulho e traçou o seu nome na frente, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto fechava os olhos, se deixando levar para a sua infância.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não sentiu a cama se mover e só percebeu que seu marido tinha acordado, quando suas mãos quentes alisaram seus braços e um beijo foi plantado em seu ombro.

- O que você está vendo meu amor? – a voz de Edward fez ela tremer levemente.

- Isso – levantou o cartão. – Estava relembrando da nossa promessa e lendo o que você escreveu.

- Ah eu lembro bem o que eu escrevi. "A futura mãe dos meus filhos, uma menina com sardas e um menino que vai ser a minha cópia", e olha, nós cumprimos a nossa promessa – ele sussurrou pegando o cartão das mãos dela, e colocando de lado, enquanto a virava de frente para ele.

- Quando eu era aquela garotinha, imaginava que tudo seria assim, como é hoje – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados dele, observando seu rosto ainda sonolento. Ele sorriu torto e se inclinou para beijá-la levemente.

- Eu prometi, e sabia que iria cumprir Bella. Mesmo sendo apenas um garoto de 8 anos, eu sabia aqui dentro, que algo era verdade. Eu amava as suas sardas, e ainda amo. Amo ainda mais você, por me fazer feliz, e por ter me dado filhos maravilhosos.

Beijou-a novamente, passando seus dedos entre seus cabelos compridos. Bella sentia que era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e que tinha todos os seus sonhos realizados pelo homem que sempre esteve na sua vida, sempre cuidou dela, e não se imaginava em outra vida a não ser nessa.

- Agora, eu vou acordar nossos filhos, e vamos preparar seu café da manhã. A senhora volte a se deitar, e nos espere com nossa "surpresa" – sorriu para ela. Aquele sorriso torto que ainda vivia em seus lábios, a deixando seu ar.

- Certo – assentiu e o viu ir até o banheiro do quarto. Aproveitou para guardar o cartão e a caixa no closet. Deitou em sua cama, e esperou pela "surpresa". Logo Edward saiu do banheiro, colocando uma bermuda e uma camisa, piscou para ela e saiu do quarto para ajudar os filhos a fazerem o café da manhã para a mãe, já que tinha que ser cedo, pois iriam de Port Angeles para Forks, passar o dia com a vovó Renée e a vovó Esme.

Edward colocou Rachel em sua cadeira da mesa da cozinha, e preparou o seu leite, já que ela tinha apenas dois anos, e não comia muito pela manhã, gostava mesmo era de leite com mel. Enquanto ela tomava o leite, Tiago subiu em uma cadeira ao seu lado, e eles começaram a fazer os waffles, evitando fazer muita bagunça já que teriam que sair para Forks.

Terminaram os Waffles de chocolate em forma de coração, colocaram morangos em cima, e prepararam ovos com bacon e torradas. Edward colocou morangos, uvas e amoras em um recipiente. Quando terminaram, ele montou a bandeja e tirou Rachel da sua cadeira, pedindo para Tiago ajudar ela a subir as escadas até o quarto. Deu a ele um pequeno buquê de flores variadas, e pegou a bandeja, seguindo o caminho atrás dos filhos.

Empurrou a porta do quarto, que estava só encostada com o pé, entrando com as duas crianças na sua frente. Bella sorriu ao vê-los e pegou o buquê de Tiago, ajudando os filhos a subirem na cama.

- Feliz dia das mães, mamãe – Tiago disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Feuiz dia mami – Rachel ainda não falava muito, mas se esforçava. Bella sorriu dando um beijo na filha.

- Feliz dia das mães meu amor – Edward disse colocando a bandeja entre as pernas dela.

- Obrigada, a vocês três. Vocês são tudo para mim – ela reprimiu o nó na garganta, e as lágrimas que tentavam cair de seus olhos.

- Você merece. É a melhor mãe que meus filhos poderiam ter, e a esposa mais dedicada do que qualquer outra – sussurrou dando um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

- Vamos devorar esse café da manhã – Bella disse sorrindo, começando seu quarto dia das mães, e que prometia ser melhor a cada ano.

Bella tinha os filhos que desejou, o marido que tanto amava, e não precisava de mais nada nessa vida, além de ser feliz com os que amava.

**~FIM~**

* * *

><p><strong>Awn Awn... eu tive idéia de fazer uma OS de dia das mães, e então a Milly me deu idéia de fazer com Bella e o Edwad de Young Love. **

**Espero que tenham gostado da O/S**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
